The Struggle
by ChristinaMarie52
Summary: Bella Cullen has been a vampire for over a century, hasn't found her mate yet. Runs into a boy who she struggles to keep herself in control of her thirst around. she falls in love with him after getting one good look at him. Vamp-Bella,alice,jasper,carlisle,rose,emmet,esme.
1. Chapter 1

Soooo this is my first story that I am putting on here, feel free to comment and let me know what you think!

(Background information: Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper are the cullen's kids. Adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Edward is Cheif Swan's son who has just moved into the small town of forks)

Chapter One: Another Day

BELLA'S POV

Another day of school, great. Another day of torture. My name is Isabella Cullen, Bella is what I go by. I am a vampire, I was born in 1899 in the state of Georgia. I was very ill when I was turned into a vampire. At first, I was happy to be immortal I was fascinated between the new life I had. I was the first child my "father" Carlisle saved. Shortly after, Rosalie and Emmet were saved (If you call it that) then soon jasper and Alice joined our coven.

I have a talent or two, I can read minds which is very handy but is quite annoying at times. I also have a "sheild" which I can protect me or the people around me from danger or other vampire talents. Cool right? Besides the cool talents, I hate everything I am. I am a monster. I have no soul, I was born to kill. No! I haven't killed a human before, just animals like bears deers etc.

The thoughts of my family filled my head. "I hate this school thing" "I want to play video games" "YAY new outifts" Then I heard alice's thoughts again "Bella come on we gotta go"

I sighed and looked in the mirror one last time and walked out my room. Everybody was already downstairs, Alice and Jasper hand in hand. Emmet being a kid messing around with rosalie as she rolled her eyes, carlisle leaving for work and Esme pushing us out the door.

"Bella!" Alice said with a hint of anger in her voice. I realised what was wrong and pulled an innocent face saying "Yes Alice, my dear sister?"

"That's not what I picked out for you to wear!" She practically shrieked at me.

"Can I wear that tommorow?" I begged.

"NO. Go change NOW" She demmanded. I sighed I knew there was no point she wouldn't stop until I did what she wanted.

I ran to my room changed clothes and got in my car and drove to school. I could hear the thoughts from everybody miles away. I tune them out as I approach the school. Most of everybody's thought consumed of chief swans son arriving today. I parked next to Emmet's car like usual.

"Hey what took you so long bells?" Emmet said with a smirk on his face, he knew exactly why.

"Shut it emmet" He knows how much I hate dressing up, everbody else knows too. I like to keep it simple, but alice hardly ever allows that.

School drug on as usual, I was walking into the cafeteria with my family and something was different...

Sitting down at our table, it was then that I smelt it. "Oh God" I whispered. I searched for the source of the smell, there he was Edward Swan.

"BELLA" Rosalie said loudly hitting my arm.

"What?" I quickly jerked my head away from edward.

"What's going on with you?" She questioned.

"The new kid.. I can't read him and he smells so good."

"Bella, relax please. Your emotions are out of control" Jasper said seriously.

"Right, relax" I looked away again at the boy frustrated, not realizing he was watching me. "I have to get out of here" I said as I walked away to go outside and get away from the alluring scent of the new kid.

I hate biology, I have my family in all of my classes but this one. I work alone, everyone to afraid to sit by me or to shy to speak to me. Then I smelt IT again, but this time it hit me like a train. I held my breath clenched my hand and put the other in front of my mouth and nose hoping to prevent any kind of scent to leak through.

The teacher seated him beside me why me, I thought.

Edward looked at me and said hello, I just nodded my head and scooted as far from him as I could. I had to distract myself the whole class to keep from thinking of his sweet smelling blood... God bella, stop it. You cannot hurt him! There's something about him..

**RINNNNNNNNNNNG RIIIINNNNNNNNG**

Saved by the bell, I darted from my seat to my car.

"Bella why are you so tense?" Jasper asked.

"The new kid there's something about him, his blood is more alluring than any blood I have ever smelt but him.. I cannot read his thought's" I looked so helpless.

"It's okay bella, we can talk to carlisle if you want" He said.

I nodded my head and went to get on my car when I saw him, he was walking to his car. He was so handsome, green eyes and bronze-ish hair that was messy, his perfect face. I froze, held my breathe I knew I couldn't handle smelling IT another time today. I flinched at the thought of hurting him, What was this feeling I had? I have never felt it before.. He locked eyes with me, smiling at me. I still stood there frozen. I quickly shot a glance at jasper, for some kind of help when he felt how I did I knew we could talk about it later. I got in my car and sped away.

EDWARDS POV

Everybody has been questioning me all day long, asking about where I came from and things like that. But, I could only think about her.. Bella Cullen. Mike told me about her and her family, she obviously turned him down before judging by the bitterness in his tone when he said her name. She was so beautiful, long brown wavy hair, those beautiful colored eyes I have never seen that before. Her perfect figure and she was flawless, her family were are perfect looking but bella.. WOW.

I wondered why she acted the way she had in class, I wasn't rude was I? I pondered then I saw her by her car. I smiled at her hoping she would smile and wave so I could atleast talk to her, but she just stood there staring at me. What did I do? She looked like she was in pain, and so frustrated at the same time. Then she turned and got in her car and drove away.

"Edwarddd!" Mike shouted at me.

"Yeah?" I said

"Me and some other people are going to the beach saturday wanna go?" He said leaning against another car.

"Uhm, I guess. But what's the point in the beach if there's no sun?"

"It'll be sunny saturday, or atleast it's supposed to be"

"Sounds good to me" I got in my car and drove home, only thinking of her.

"Edward? Is that you?" Charlie yelled from the kitchen

"No dad, it's not edward. It's me, Mel Gibson" I said sarcastically.

"Smart ass" He said in a lower-voice. I laughed and went upstairs.

I went to bed and woke up and headed to school.

I pulled in and looked over to the cullen's I noticed she wan't there. I frowned, my hopes faded.

The curly hair one glanced over at me, with sympathy? I think. Then the blonde haired girl, hit his head and he turned back around. There is something weird about the cullen's I just can't put my finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own the characters or twilight etc

Chapter two – Undeniable

**Bella's POV**

(Meanwhile..)

I have decided to stay at the old house in Alaska for a few days to get away from everything and think this out. I have found the right one, my mate. But, he is human. What am I thinking? The dangers I would put him in... Or is it too dangerous for him to be nu-protected? Eventually he would find out our secret. That we cannot hide forever. What to do...

**Alice's POV**

Oh, poor Edward. He looks so disappointed, why can't Bella just accept it already? I want to see her happy, and I already know things will work out unless she decides to not pursue her mate then all I see is her continuing to be lonely but it'll only get worse. I hope bella doesn't take to long to figure things out.

**Jasper's POV**

I was talking to emmett when I saw Edward pull into the parking lot. I could feel the anticipation radiating from him.. I turned to look at him, and I felt sudden disappointment and longing from him. I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Ouch!' I said glaring at rosalie.

"Don't stare at him Jasper" She said quietly.

I felt alice grab my hand, I looked down and smiled at her.

**Edward's POV**

"Just great" I mumbled and got out my truck and walked to class in a daze.

"YOOO Edward!" Mike said turning the chair around and sitting in it backwards.

"Yeah mike?" Boy this kid gets annoying.

"Got any phone numbers yet?" He asked grinning.

"I got a few offers but I wasn't intrested." I shrugged and put my head down on the desk.

This was going to be a long day.

The day went by and at lunch I was hoping to see bella at lunch. I took my seat near Eric.

"So how is your day?" Jessica asked smiling.

I heard her talking but I truly wasn't listening, I was too busy looking for the her. I spotted the table she sat at they were there but not her. My hopes once again, faded.

"EDWARDDD?" Jessica said impatiently.

"Huh-what?" I asked kinda lost.

"Who were you looking at?" She said.

I just nodded my head towards bella's siblings? I guess.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Those are the Cullen's, they are adopted by Dr Carlisle and Esme cullen. They are all like together-together. The big guy is emmet, he is with rosalie the long haired blonde. Then there's Alice the short girl who looks like a pixie or a fairy of some sort, she is with jasper the one who looks like he is pain. Then there is Bells, she isn't here today but she is the only one not here today" She said with some kind of jealousy.

"But don't bother trying to get with her bro, apparently nobody is good enough for her" Mike said bitterly.

"Oh, I see" was all I could say.

"I just think it's weird how they are together-together like that" Jessica said.

I just rolled my eyes it's not like they are actually related, but they looked so simular..

"It's not like they are really related Jessica" Angela said cutting my train of thought.

**One week later...**

**Bella's POV**

I was going to school today. I just got home around nine last night, I didn't really want to say much to my family about my decision. I could only imagine alice attacking me when she found out I was going to try and win my mate's heart. I just hope this isn't a bad decision.

"Ooooohhhhh Bellla!" Alice came barging into my room jumping up onto my bed and sat beside me.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I hissed.

"What's the point you heard me coming anyways" She shrugged.

"What do you want?" I asked hoping it wasn't a big deal.

"I am SOOO happy for you bella!"

"Alice wha-?"

"About you and Edward silly"

I heard Esme's gasp of joy from downstairs. Emmet shouted "It's about time bella!" With his booming voice. Jasper appeared in my doorway "Congrats bella" he said as he nodded and smiled at me.

I groaned "Alice..."

"Bella, you don't honestly think I would miss this in my visions?" She said rasing an eyebrow.

"No, but I hoped. I don't even know if things will turn out for us, alice." I said truthfully.

"Ohh, don't worry about that. Now get up I am picking out your outift and doing your make-up"

"But-" I looked at jasper for help. He put his hands up in defense and walked away chuckling.

"Dont even try to get out of this."

"Fine." I grumbled.

I drove my car to school with jasper so I could talk to him. Of course Alice rode to, but she let me and jasper talk. I was really nervous today, if my heart was still beating I think I would have a heart attack. We pulled into the parking lot a bit early, as we claimed our usual spots, we got out and proceeded to hang out near our cars. Then I smelt that sweet, mouth watering scent again.

"I can do this" I whispered to myself.

"We gotcha bells" Emmett said, with his goofy grin.

"Bella, don't worry. You can handle it." Rosalie said, with a smile of encouragement.

I walked over to him, and lightly tapped him on his shoulder.

"Uhm, hello" I said with a slight smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo.. I was told by a reader that I should add more of my own stuff in my story, which makes sense. I didn't realise how closely I was following the atcual thing.. Ooopsies! So I hope you all enjoy.

**Edward's POV**

I was getting out my truck and was heading to class when..

"Uhm, hello" someone said tapping on my shoulder.

I was surprised and turned around in shock, "Uhhh hi" was all I managed to choke out, it was her.

"I was wondering if I could get notes from you, sense I missed some days in biology." She said with a slight smile.

Oh. My. God. Bella Cullen was talking to me? She is so perfect, she looks better than any other supermodel I have seen..

"Uh... Sure" I said and reached to grab my notes.

***RRRRIIINNNNNGGGG**

"Well, I guess I better get to class i'll see you in biology?" She said.

"Yeah, okay see you then." As I watched her walk away towards Alice I still couldn't believed she talked to me.

I was in a great mood, I mean Bella cullen talked to me! Shit, I sound like a girl. I realized I was going to be late if I didn't get to class soon. Thinking about the conversation this morning and not paying attention I was walking and then...

**Smack**

"Ou-" then I blacked out.

I woke up in the nurses room, apparently someone opened the door and knocked me out.

**Emmett's POV**

I was goofing off with Jasper and opened the door when the door stopped with a thud I smelt blood and realized I had opened the door and hit someone. I instantly felt bad. Then I saw who it was.

"Shit, bella is going to freak" I looked at jasper.

"Just get him to the nurse, worry about her later" Jasper said holding his breath.

I picked him up, took him to the nurse. Oh my god.. Bella will kill me! Maybe she won't find out...

"What happened?" Alice said nervously as she saw me coming out of the nurses room.

"Well.. I – uhh... Accidentally hit Edward with the door."

"Emmett! You need to be more careful! How did you not realize he was standing there?" Rosalie said crossing her arms, scowling at me.

"I was goofing with jasper and just wasn't really thinking" I said quietly.

**Bella POV**

The day has gone by slowly, but it's biology time! I get to see edward!

I take my seat and sit impatiently waiting on Edward to show up. I felt my phone vibrate, it was from alice.

_Alice: Bella, Edward won't be in class today. He got sent home._

_Me: WHAT? Why? Is he okay?!_

I started to panic.

_Alice: He got hit with the door, and he passed out his nose is broken. They sent him home for the day._

_Me: Who. Opened. The. Door._

_Alice: Bella, calm down. It was an accident._

_Me: ALICE who was it?_

I'll kill whoever hurt him.

_Alice: Emmett..._

That's it. Emmett was going to regret that.

Class ended and I knew I would see emmett at home. I heard rosalie's thoughts about him driving Edward home. Yeah, i'm glad he knows he is safe but it's his fault MY edward was hurt.

I quickly got in my car a drove off towards the house.

**Alice's POV**

I was talking to Jasper when..

(Alice's vision)

"_Emmett!" _Bella yelled, with pure anger in her eyes.

"_Bella i'm sorry it was an accident!"_ Emmett put his arm's up with his palms in the air showing he meant no harm.

"_I don't care YOU hurt him!" _Then she pounced.

(End of vision)

"Oh noo" I said in shock.

"Alice honey? What's worng?" Jasper asked.

"Bella she went home to find emmett."

**Emmett's POV**

I went home after I took Edward home, I kept apologizing to him for the whole incident but he just said to leave it be that it was an accident. He seems like a nice guy, he would be good for bella.

I started playing Call of Duty: Black ops.

"EMMETT!" Bella shrieked, you could hear the anger in her voice.

Oh shit I thought.

"What the HELL?" She appeared in the room and was instantly in my face.

I jumped up in defense to protect myself and get distance between us. "Bella calm down"

"Calm? Down?" Are you serious?" You could see her starting to get angrier.

I didn't even know what to say.

"EMMETT!" Bella yelled at me again.

"Bella, Im sorry it was an aciident" I said holding my arms up showing I meant no harm.

"I. Dont. Care. YOU hurt him!" She pounced.

**Bella's POV**

That was it I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I pounced and landed infront of him and threw him out the house. I ran after him and saw him crash into the tree. He got up and charged me, so I instinctly ran after him.

"BELLA? STOP IT NOW!" I heard esme's voice yell after me. I stopped and tunred towards the voice. Just then I felt a forcefrom someone pushing me and I flew into a boulder on the side of the house.

I ran after Emmett.

I was too focused on him to hear or see anything else.

I felt hand pulling me back, to a hault. I hissed and crouched down, when I turned around I was surprised to see Alice and Esme standing there.

Carlisle appeared from the tree line "Bells you need to calm down"

"Calm down?" I hissed the words at him.

I turned to go after Emmet again when Alice jumped infront of me. "Bella enough let's go"

She started pulling me into the forest to get away from emmett. I did need to calm down before I look at him again.

**Esme's POV**

_Earlier..._

I was out doing some décor shopping when alice called me to tell me I needed to get home that bella was going to attack emmett. I din't ask questions, I walked out the store and when I got behind the building I took off.

_Presently.._

What would cause her to snap like this? She loves emmett, he looks out for her?

After Alice and Bella took off, I turned to Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Roslaie.

"Care to explain?" I said to the kids.


End file.
